charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Daemon Black
Daemon is strong, proud, and quiet. Early Years Daemon's mother was an Alpha WereBear. She was going through her Rohhatz to make the Journey from Cub to Sow, like many Bears between the age of 15 and 18 do. She stood there, the Priestess gave her a potion, same as she did the others that were going that season. Then the Priestess threw potions at their feet sending them into the Underworld. She had to hunt a demon. She found a Demon, a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. She managed to catch him off guard. She could fight, but if she was not for her strength and regeneration, she would not have lasted. She was fighting. Watching the fight was a Red and Black Demon. She fought the first Demon, eventually pulling his head off, spine and all. She tried to throw the potion and go home, but the Red and Black Demon grabbed her wrist, breaking it. He took the potion away and then beat her. They fought each other. Then in the heat of the fight, something happened. In the heat of the passion of the fight, the passion changed. Soon they were in the heat of other calorie burning activities. It was rough, and they were still tossing each other around. By the end of it, they both were exhausted and had broken bones, but only he was standing. He spoke, "I claim you werebear, isn't this how your kind does it." He put the head of his brother on her chest, and spoke, "My name is Belthazar, remember it." He was letting her go, because he felt something for her. Belthazor was beginning to feel and emotional bond with her. She was strong enough to take the 'Love' of Balthazar. He threw the potion at her, sending her back to her den. She laid there at the den, the healers tended to her injuries. It turned up that she was pregnant, she wanted to go back and find Belthazar to tell him. The Clan denied her. Months later, Daemon was born, he was born on fire. He burned his own mother. She healed. She wanted to go back again and tell Belthazar, which was by Clan Law, but the Clan denied her. They did not want her bringing a Demon here, especially one that had the Legent of Belthazar. Later Years He grew up with no Demonic Gifts, his mother named him Daemon Black, to acknowledge who his father was. He grew up like many WereBears, the only difference was, he was a Bully. He would beat up weaker bears, for fun, not for challenge or honor, but because he enjoyed it. The only one that could beat him was Hunter, who became King. Then in the year 2000, something changed. He changed. The Priestess said that it was Bear Magic, that he was connected to his father, that something in him Changed. He became relatively Noble. He gained the ability to resist the moon. He chose to go into the Army. No one knew it, but he looked a lot like his father. He severed in the United States Army. He served with Honor and Distinction. He promoted up through the ranks. He joined a Special Unit, lead by John Walker. He left the Army to become a Mercenary. He hunted the enemies of the United States, for money. He would go into places that most would not go, but they were not him. His contact was up, and he was going to renew it. Before he got back to his handler, something happened. He was in the middle of his last assignment. Currently Write the second section of your page here. In The Future Back in the States at the exact same time, Allison Halliwell was becoming Queen of his Clan. This activated certain things in his blood. He was in the middle of a fight. For a brief moment, his skin turned red and black, and he slaughtered them all. He returned to human form. He managed to take his target back to his handler. His handler asked if he was going to renew his contract, he said, "Not at this moment." His handler told him that unless he reupped, the company would not pay for him to get back. His handler turned around to get a drink, and turned back around and Daemon was gone. He shimmered for the first time. He was gone. He shimmered out to the desert. He screamed. His skin turned red and black, horns ripped out of his head. He could not control what was happening to him. He shifted into animal form and back, and he was still red and black. This was his new "human" form. He screamed out in pain. He would seek out those who could help. He focused on his blood. He focused on his family. They could help him. Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Highbreds